


Rytier a drak·Foresta della memoria

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·童话三十题第2题，骑士与巨龙·真人无关，上升头秃·一发完，HE，新年贺文·你们猜我什么时候更无罪说？？？？





	Rytier a drak·Foresta della memoria

金博洋佩着一把崭新的长剑，骑着一匹高大而温驯的白马，第一次来到异国他乡的大森林。  
他从小是一个无父无母的孩子，在被一位落难的公主收养之后，他便认了那位公主为姐姐，一同隐居在一个宁静祥和的海滨小镇里。  
他这位姐姐即使强大而独立，内心却也期盼着能够寻找到一个依靠，而在收留一位旅居此地的旅行者之后，便和那位旅行者喜结连理。  
这把用银饰雕花的长剑，是姐姐在他十五岁的那一年送给他的礼物，剑身上，刻上了金博洋自己的名字，那匹白马，是他的姐夫四处旅行时接受的来自异族的馈赠，据说，在他遇到危险的时候，这匹马会神奇般地带着你脱离险境。  
不过他的姐姐似乎并不信这一套，还是在交给他这把剑的时候告诫他，一切重要的东西都是来自于自己的手中，而能够保护自己的，也只有自己。  
一直和结婚后的姐姐在海滨小镇居住了十三年的金博洋，也开始期待能够走出去，看一看他所未见过的大千世界，临行时，他带上了这把剑，与姐姐和姐夫暂时辞别，然后踏上周游世界的旅程。从十八岁正式成年的那天开始，他便开始四处旅行，迄今为止，已经过去了五年。  
五年的光阴，让他开始有些想家了。  
金博洋走过许多地方，他见过美丽的人鱼公主带着无奈和爱恋纵身跃入大海化作泡沫，看过睡美人与解救了她的王子的盛大婚礼，为失明的老妇人找回她已经去世的儿子留下的最后的遗物……  
有被他援救过的少女捂着心口对他说，愿意跟随他一生，但都被金博洋拒绝了。  
他认为自己的人生飘荡无依，跟随他必然是一件非常艰难的事情。  
现在，他来到的是一片大森林前，自己的马似乎也累了，不愿继续再往前走了，金博洋只能用姐夫教给自己的口令让马匹靠着一棵树伏在地上，自己则抱着剑，靠着马背斜卧着打了一个盹。  
“你好……？”  
——好像是有谁在叫他？  
“你好……”  
——听声音是个女孩子吧？  
不知道自己睡了多久的金博洋迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，被眼前贴得很近的一双扑闪扑闪的大眼睛给吓了一跳，条件反射地往后缩了一点，然后很幸运地撞到了树上。  
脑袋上明显的痛感让金博洋毫无形象地龇牙咧嘴了一阵活像个变脸大师，然后才重新正视眼前这个突然出现的女孩。  
女孩子年纪不大，应该有十八岁，穿着一件样式优雅高贵的粉红色蓬蓬裙，戴着一双同样颜色的手套，明明是大夏天，女孩子却穿着一双皮质小短靴，挎着一只装满了水果的竹篮，黑色的长发乖顺地披在肩膀上，圆圆的雪白脸蛋上正带着毫不掩饰的好奇的神情。  
“你……你是谁？”金博洋揉着自己的后脑勺鬼使神差地问道。  
女孩子看着他，然后笑了出来。  
“我还想问你是谁呢？”她指了指金博洋，“躺在这里睡觉的话，很容易着凉的。”  
金博洋站起身来看了看自己的周围。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的马呢？？？？！！！！”  
发现刚刚还被自己当成了枕头的白马居然不见了，金博洋抓狂了。  
“啊，它跑掉了哦。”女孩指了指远处。  
“那是我聪哥给我的坐骑啊。”金博洋哭丧着脸。  
想起自己那有点暴脾气的姐姐知道自己弄丢姐夫的马之后肯定会拿着鸡毛掸子削自己一顿的场景，金博洋就不寒而栗。  
女孩歪了歪脑袋，然后问道：“你是来这里旅行的人吗？”  
“对啊。”  
女孩想了想，然后笑着说道：  
“既然你没有住的地方，那就先到我家住一阵子吧，我家就在森林里，我可以带路。”  
刚想说自己已经习惯了风餐露宿的金博洋还没开口说什么就被女孩抓住了手腕，然后带着他往森林里走。  
眼前这个女孩看上去身材娇小玲珑，容貌甜美可爱，但力气却大得惊人，金博洋觉得自己的手腕都要被她掐断了。  
女孩带着金博洋在森林里面七绕八绕，然后到了一间白墙红瓦的小房子前，推门进去之后，屋内的摆设整整齐齐，也打扫得干干净净，有两扇门，应该是通向不同的房间。  
一路上，女孩自我介绍说自己叫做本田真凛，因为不想答应父母给她订的亲事，就自己一个人搬到了森林里住。  
金博洋心想这个姑娘并没有恶意，而对方也很快拿出了自己篮子里的一个红苹果和一把蝴蝶刀，动作娴熟地开始削皮。  
先不说这个苹果是不是刚刚从森林里采回来洗过没有，金博洋光是看着本田真凛拿着一把蝴蝶刀削苹果就觉得这是不是有点暴殄天物了。然而没等他开口询问，这个姑娘就把削好的苹果塞到了他手里。  
“先吃个苹果吧，我一会就去帮你做饭。”  
金博洋拿着那个苹果在手里左看看右看看，觉得这不像是自己碰上过的巫婆给白雪公主的毒苹果那样的东西，就放到嘴边咬了一口。  
“好甜！”  
本田真凛笑吟吟地看着他：“这些都是我自己采回来的哦。”  
“没有人帮你吗？那可真辛苦。”金博洋一边咔哧咔哧地咬着苹果一边含糊不清地说道。  
“对我来说，没什么的啦。”  
咬完一个个子不小的苹果之后金博洋拍拍肚子觉得饱了，渐渐有了些倦意，便靠在屋子里的沙发上放松地盹着了。  
当然，他睡得很沉，根本没有意识到接下来发生在自己身上的事情。

金博洋醒来时，发现自己周围的环境已经完全变了个样。  
自己躺在一张铺着天鹅绒的帷幔大床上，金博洋伸手抓了一把，手心里居然还有几片粉红色的花瓣。  
“阿嚏！”  
房间里浓郁到刺鼻的香气让金博洋狠狠地打了一个喷嚏。  
他准备翻身下床，几片花瓣被他踩在鞋底，金博洋坐起来时，看见一个穿着黑西装打着领结的小个子年轻人推开门走进来，朝着他鞠了一躬。  
“金先生，您醒了。”  
“这……这是哪儿？”金博洋摸不着头脑，“本田小姐在哪里？”  
“我是宇野昌磨。”年轻人没有理会他的问题，而是自我介绍道，“是这里的管家。”  
金博洋也没听进去，他现在只想知道刚才自己有没有在做梦，那个叫做本田真凛的笑得甜甜的女孩子，森林里的小房子，还有那个吃了就感觉困了的苹果，是不是都只是他睡蒙了的结果。  
“不必担心真凛小姐，我一会儿回带着您去见她。”  
“你把她怎么了？”金博洋警觉起来。  
“她很好，您一会儿就知道了。”自称宇野昌磨的年轻人面不改色。  
金博洋对他的态度将信将疑，直到宇野昌磨将他带出这个充斥着浓郁香气的房间，走出一座白色的城堡，来到一座种满了白玫瑰的大花园里，一只通体胭脂色的飞龙正收拢翅膀伏在那里，看见宇野昌磨和金博洋之后，它碧绿色的眼睛里流露出高兴的神情，张口说出来的话却让金博洋大跌眼镜。  
“博洋先生，您来了？”  
――是一个女孩子的声音，而且意外地熟悉。  
“本……本……本田小姐？”金博洋结结巴巴地开口问道。  
飞龙摇了摇它的尾巴。  
“我说过，本田小姐很好。”宇野昌磨依然还是那副表情。  
――一个说话细声细气、笑容甜美可爱的女孩子，居然是一条龙变的。  
嘛，虽然这条龙也很好看就是了。  
金博洋仍然处于震惊当中没有回过神来。  
看到他目瞪口呆的样子，胭脂色的飞龙额前一块菱形的晶石闪了一下，飞龙立刻变回了刚刚那个穿着粉红色蓬蓬裙的女孩模样，走过来拉住金博洋的手，拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“博洋先生还好吗？”  
“……本田小姐您是一条龙？”  
“猜对了哦~”本田真凛调皮地眨了眨变回了黑色的眼睛，“我是一条龙，不过我不会吃人的哦。”  
……重点不是这个啊喂。  
“您难道不记得这里吗？”本田真凛放开他的手指了指身后的一片花海，“您以前还在这里住过一段时间呢。”  
“我……在这里住过吗？”  
金博洋良久才开口。  
“对啊。”本田真凛似乎也莫名其妙，“您之前还和羽生哥哥一起在这里玩呢。”  
“羽生哥哥……是谁？”金博洋十分迷惑。  
本田真凛和宇野昌磨对视了一眼。

夜幕降临，在金博洋睡下之后，本田真凛和宇野昌磨面对面坐在城堡的天台上。  
“怎么办……”本田真凛那张漂亮的脸上满是忧愁之色，“博洋先生居然不记得羽生哥哥了。”  
“那位走火入魔的公主殿下的魔法可真是厉害。”宇野昌磨慢条斯理地端着眼前的茶杯喝了一口，“三年过去了，博洋先生居然还没有想起来，他曾经是羽生殿下的骑士。”  
“说起来也很奇怪吧，那位公主殿下为什么要这么做。”本田真凛按了按额头。  
“他本不该是巨龙的。”宇野昌磨望着天空中银白色的月亮。  
他们俩有一搭没一搭地说着话，到后来都不约而同地陷入沉默。  
“说起来……明天就是三年一次的红月了吧，那个时候，月亮的颜色是红色的，就像血一样。”  
本田真凛仰起头。  
“明天带着博洋先生看看吧。”宇野昌磨说道，“说不定，他会想起一切。”  
“只好这样了。”本田真凛点点头。

在柔软的床铺上，金博洋睡得格外沉，只是，他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里是一片森林，他和另一个面容模糊的人沿着林中的小溪相互追逐着，正值夏日，金色的阳光透过树枝的缝隙洒下来，照在溪水上，波光粼粼。  
但下一刻画面就变了，天色暗了下来，眼前的森林变成了黑色，迎面而来的寒风中，隐约传来令他有些毛骨悚然的哭泣声，脚下方才盛开的花朵瞬间就枯萎了，低垂在地上。  
金博洋从这样的梦中惊醒，睁开眼睛，看到大片的阳光透过窗户照进来，站在落地窗边的女孩回过头来冲着他笑了笑。  
“博洋先生睡得好吗？”  
“挺舒服的。”金博洋并不想让本田真凛知道自己做了这样一个奇怪的梦，于是搪塞道。  
“宇野君应该已经做好早饭了。”本田真凛眨眨大眼睛，“赶紧去吧，冷了就不好了。”  
还没醒透的金博洋就被本田真凛拽着胳膊拉到了富丽堂皇的餐厅里，然后被一个烤鸡腿塞了一嘴。  
“宇野君很会做饭哦。”  
不用本田真凛多解释，金博洋立刻就拜倒在了美食的石榴裙下。  
本田真凛托着下巴打量着他，然后抿了一下嘴唇。  
“今天晚上会有红色的月亮哦。”她微微一笑，“博洋先生想去看嘛？”  
“红色的月亮？”金博洋在脑海里搜寻了一下，似乎在他这五年以来，他还没有见过红色的月亮。  
“三年才有一次哦。”本田真凛道。  
金博洋歪了歪脑袋，对本田真凛的话和宇野昌磨在一旁不置可否的态度感到有些奇怪。

入夜，宇野昌磨领着金博洋到了城堡的花园里。那里伏着早已变回龙的原形的本田真凛，胭脂色的身体在月光下反射着梦幻般的光彩。  
“坐到我背上来吧。”飞龙睁着碧绿的双眼，摇了摇尾巴，示意金博洋。  
金博洋走过去，轻轻地跨坐在飞龙的背上，伸长手臂环住了它的脖子。  
飞龙拍打着它的翅膀，掀起的气流卷起一大片白色的玫瑰花瓣。  
“博洋先生，坐稳了。”  
随着飞龙飞得越来越高，金博洋仿佛伸手就能够够到天空中灿烂的星辰。  
“红月亮马上就要出现了。”  
原本漆黑的夜幕中，东方忽然浮现一抹若隐若现的红光。  
那红光越发刺眼，让金博洋不得不腾出一只抱着龙的脖子的手遮住眼睛。  
一轮血红色的月亮破云而来，红色的光芒让满天星辰都黯然失色。  
一霎那，金博洋的脑海里忽然浮现出许多零散的碎片。  
——你看这朵花好看吗？  
有人对他微笑着。  
——就算博洋真的忘记了我也没有关系。  
那微笑中带着一抹苦涩。  
——会有一天，博洋在这里和我重聚的吧。  
那些似乎埋藏在森林深处的记忆，此刻全都浮现了。

他来到一个国家时，正与那个国家落难的王子相遇了。  
那个有着温暖笑脸和温柔语调的王子，他向初次见面的金博洋伸出手，说：  
“你愿意做我的骑士吗？”  
而那时候的他鬼使神差地点了点头。  
但他也不后悔当时这个决定。  
国王靠着武力夺回了王位，王子也重新恢复了名正言顺的王子的身份，并且，国王为他许配了一位别国的公主。  
原本想要就此离开这个国家继续四处游历的金博洋，在离开的前一夜接受了王子从未给予过任何人的吻，还有深情款款的告白。  
宣布婚约无效的王子，引来了与他钦定了婚约的公主的不满。  
那位公主并非真正的公主，而是一名学习了魔法后走火入魔的女巫。  
王子放弃了继承权，放弃了江山伟业，带着他最忠诚并且也是一见便倾心的骑士想要远走高飞，却在一个夜晚被公主的人马在国家北方的大森林中截住了。  
恳求公主不要对骑士痛下杀手的王子，在那个有着血红色月亮的夜晚，被会魔法的公主施下了咒语，变成了巨龙。  
变成了巨龙的王子带着眷恋的眼神看了骑士最后一眼，然后便展翅飞向了远方。  
而骑士的记忆，也被带着满腔仇恨的公主强行用魔法消除了。  
但是那个血月之夜，骑士却没有忘记。  
还有那句断续的告白。

目光呆滞的金博洋在被本田真凛平稳地放在草地上之后，忽然发疯似地冲出花园的大门，朝着黑暗的森林里跑去。  
“博洋先生！”  
想要追上前去的本田真凛被宇野昌磨拦住了，而金博洋只是不管不顾地往前跑。  
——你在哪里？  
耳旁有风呼啸而过的声音，随着金博洋心中的酸涩一同奔涌而出的，是他的泪水。  
那个他曾经发誓要追随一生的人，现在在哪里？  
金博洋冲进了一片开阔的地带，那里是一片湖泊，湖面上，倒映着那一轮血红色的月亮。  
他扶着膝盖喘着气，正欲脱力倒下时，一双手从身后将他圈在一个熟悉而温暖的怀抱中。  
“我在这里。”  
那个传入金博洋耳中的声音回答了他心中已经问过千万遍的问题。  
金博洋转过身去，将那副身体紧紧地环抱住，口中反复地念着他的名字。  
“结弦……结弦……”  
轻抚着焦躁不安的爱人的头发，羽生结弦低头亲吻着他的额头。  
“博洋，别怕。”  
“我在这里。”

“真没想到羽生哥哥这么快就回来了。”本田真凛一边咬着一块巧克力饼干一边含糊不清地说道，“原来那个公主的魔法也是有时限的啊。”  
正在忙活着的宇野昌磨翻了个白眼。  
在红月之夜被公主变成了巨龙的羽生结弦会在红月之夜解除魔咒变回原本的王子模样，宇野昌磨已经见怪不怪了，他自己本就不是什么普通人，何况还成了一只飞龙的管家。  
“但是看他们俩才没见多久就黏糊成这样我还是宁愿羽生哥哥不变回来。”本田真凛被羽生结弦和金博洋闪到不得不敬而远之，连连表示打扰了之后是满肚子的嫌弃。  
“什么时候也会有人愿意当我的骑士呢？”  
本田真凛仰起头。  
“哪怕是个和我一样漂亮的女孩子也可以啊。”  
虽然也很嫌弃一重逢就如胶似漆的羽生结弦和金博洋，宇野昌磨还是选择了无视。  
“如果飞龙族的公主也需要骑士的话，那他必须很强大，不然他要怎么保护你？”  
其实宇野昌磨知道，常年独自住在这里的本田真凛，其实需要的只是一个能够陪伴在她身边的人而已。  
所以当本田真凛在某一天看到那个裹着鲜艳的红色披风，手执锐剑，英姿飒爽的女骑士走进她的城堡，宣誓会永远跟随她时，才会流露出那般欣喜的神情。

城堡的天台上，两道身影在柔和的夜风中相依相偎着。  
“我以为博洋早就忘记我了呢。”羽生结弦温柔地注视着金博洋的侧脸。  
“如果不是本田小姐载着我飞到天空中看到那枚红色的月亮，我也不会想起一切。”金博洋仰望着天空中已经变回了银白色的月亮。  
“真凛殿下是飞龙一族血脉最纯正的公主，智力超群，行动力也很强。三年前我们分开之后，被那位公主殿下变成了飞龙的我和真凛还有宇野君偶遇了。”羽生结弦道。  
“因为真凛殿下可以随时变成人形，所以我托她找到你，带着你到她这里来。”  
“我原来也不知道这里是她住的地方，因为以前我抗婚带着你隐居到这里的时候，我还不认识她，想来那时候真凛殿下还没有住到这里来。”  
“原来这些都是你策划好的？”金博洋看向他。  
“我原本想躲在森林里和博洋来一个浪漫的重逢，结果你看到那枚红色的月亮之后反应会那么大。”羽生结弦露出几分失望的神情，“而且那个时候，魔法正好解除了，我变回了原来的样子，才能和博洋见面。”  
“那位公主殿下还算是有点良心。”金博洋哼了一声，“当初她带着人追到森林里来，把你变成飞龙，消除我的记忆，明摆着就不想让我们再见面。”  
“但变成了飞龙的王子，和公主也没有办法在一起吧。”  
“博洋，看着我。”羽生结弦说着捧住金博洋的脸颊，那双让自己沉溺其中的眼睛里倒映着自己的脸。  
“你要知道，王子和公主永远不会相爱。公主只会把自己的心交给英勇地保护着自己的骑士。”  
“所以，你就是这样的一个例子吗？”金博洋反问。  
“我一直都没有告诉过你，我对你是一见钟情。”羽生结弦的眼神柔和得仿佛能揉出水，“就像人鱼公主对风暴中的王子那样。”  
“那我也要告诉你。”金博洋凝视着他。  
“看到你的那一刻，我觉得我可以为了你，付出一切。”  
他的话换来了羽生结弦的肯定。  
“我明白，所以我也可以为了你，背叛我的国民和我的家人。”  
良久，羽生结弦从衣袋中拿出一枚银色的指环。  
那枚指环上，有一枚银质的羽毛，还有一枚黑宝石。  
“这是我拜托真凛殿下代为制作的。”他说道，“她向她的父亲请愿，用他们飞龙一族最珍贵的宝物打造而成的。”  
“为了一己私欲而背叛了世界的我，能够得到你的爱吗？”  
金博洋眨了眨眼睛，笑了。  
他说：“能。”  
那枚指环套在青年人的手指上时，羽生结弦低头在他的手指上吻了一下。  
“那，你现在就从我的骑士成为我的王妃了。”  
“虽然这个要求有些不合常理。”他说道，“但我还是希望我们能够有一个完整的仪式。你希望我们在这里办一个婚礼吗？就像那些王子和公主一样。”  
“那我要邀请我的姐姐。”金博洋仰起头，“我和她已经五年没有见面了。”  
“一切都听你的。”羽生结弦低头蹭了蹭他的额头，“真凛殿下会愿意把城堡借给我们当做会场的。”  
金博洋笑了。  
“好啊。”  
“真凛殿下也会把她的白裙子借给你当做婚纱吧。”  
“……想都别想。”  
“没关系，你不想穿也可以。”  
……………………

“后来，有一种传说流传了下来。”  
“公主并不是好心肠的公主，而是一个把王子变成了巨龙的女巫。她拆散了原本恩爱的王子和骑士，是不折不扣的恶人。”  
“而来自飞龙族的公主接受了变成巨龙的王子之托，带着骑士来到了曾经隐居的地方。”  
“看到了红色月亮的骑士，想起了曾经的一切。魔法在那个时候也解除了，巨龙变回了王子。”  
“后来，变回了王子的巨龙，和恢复了记忆的骑士，在飞龙族公主的城堡里，举办了一场结婚典礼，他们永远在一起了。”  
“这个故事怎么样？”  
合上书，短发的女人望着躺在床上的小女孩。  
“嗯……好像从来没有听过呢。”  
“可是，又觉得好浪漫哦。”  
小女孩睁着她的大眼睛。  
“我也想和王子结婚。”  
“那你肯定要改改你的臭脾气啊。你一直耍小脾气，怎么会有王子喜欢你呢？”  
“妈妈也不是脾气不好！”  
“好了，早点睡觉吧。早睡早起才能变漂亮哦。”  
“唔……好吧。”  
小女孩翻了个身。  
女人关上房间的门，站在门外的男人交给她一封信。  
“这是天天寄回来的。”  
“这小子，也不看看自己多长时间没回来了。”女人接过那封信，翻了个白眼。  
“放心，他总有一天会回来的。”  
男人温柔地笑笑。  
“不早了，文静，我们去休息吧。”  
“嗯……行吧。有了这封信，明天又可以给雯雯编新的故事了。”  
“对啊……”


End file.
